Messed Up Heart ! Riren
by Hetairie
Summary: Eren n'a jamais eu 'la chance' de tomber amoureux. Après avoir quitté son copain, il désire voir du monde et qui de mieux que Levi Ackerman? Le crush de ses 16 ans.
1. Chapter 1

Refermant le bouquin qu'il tentait de lire depuis cinq minutes, sans résultats probants, Eren soupira et s'allongea sur son lit. Il l'avait déjà lu auparavant. Une romance idiote sans queue ni tête qui finissait en 'happy ending' par un baiser qui scellait une nouvelle union.

Il avait beau chercher désespérément dans sa mémoire après un événement pareil dans sa vie, il n'en trouva aucun.

\- Toujours du bullshit les histoires d'amour de toute façon, grommela-t-il en enfonçant son visage dans un des oreillers de son lit. Jamais après un putain de baiser c'est le happy ending, merde quoi.

Il ruminait toujours ceci après chaque nouvelle déception amoureuse.

Il fronça les sourcils, son nez se retroussant au passage et balança la taie d'oreiller au sol. Elle avait encore l'odeur de son ex et il était inconcevable de la garder.

Il n'allait tout de même pas renifler le parfum qui lui avait tant retourné l'esprit...

qui lui faisait promesse de douces caresses...

Il stoppa sa main, la traîtresse, qui était sur le point de ramasser le bout de tissu.

Décidément, les ruptures et lui, ça ne collait pas. Il aurait beau tenter de passer pour un malheureux encore transit d'amour pour son ex, il ne garderait pas le personnage bien longtemps. Il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. C'était trop en demander à son système émotif.

Alors il soupira, un rictus nerveux peignant ses traits. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui au juste? Était-ce trop demander à son cœur de tomber amoureux, pas d'éprouver juste un vague désir sexuel ou de la simple tendresse envers ses partenaires?

Il ferma les yeux, s'étalant en étoile de mer sur son lit et réfléchit à toutes ces personnes qu'il avait rencontré et avec qui il avait échangé un baiser ou plus.

Il repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec sa mère, Carla, bien des années auparavant. Il devait avoir six ans et était à peine entré dans les études primaires. Ils étaient en train de regarder un film et le personnage principal était en train de rouler une sacrée pelle à une actrice pulpeuse.

\- Maman... pourquoi ils font ça? demanda-t-il avec une mine plus que perplexe.

Carla Jaeger, douce et aimante, rit un instant avant de lui annoncer le plus naturellement du monde : " Parce qu'ils sont amoureux mon chéri. Comme papa et maman, tu saisis?"

La mine confuse qu'il fit dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille alors elle lui expliqua de façon un peu plus concrète que quand on embrassait quelqu'un, sur la bouche avait-elle pensé à rajouter en un sourire face à la moue dégoûtée de son fils, c'était qu'on était amoureux de la personne. Que les plus grandes histoires d'amour naissaient avec un baiser. Alors Eren, tenté comme le gamin qu'il était, avait décidé qu'il était amoureux de Mikasa Ackermann, la petite voisine discrète du deuxième.

Un jour à l'école, après qu'ils aient joué au papa et à la maman, il lui avait laissé un petit bécot sur les lèvres, tout content et attendant patiemment de tomber amoureux. Elle lui en avait refait un en retour, toute contente et l'avait proclamé comme étant son mari.

Tout ce dont il avait écopé était d'une sacrée gastro par la suite, Mikasa étant malade. Ca avait fini de convaincre Eren qu'il n'était finalement pas amoureux de la petite noiraude. Il l'avait donc quitté avec classe et distinction... ou peut-être pas en fait. Il avait vu la veille deux garçons se faire des bisous alors il voulait voir si finalement il n'était pas amoureux d'Armin. Donc il lui avait plaqué un bisous sur les lèvres, sans résultats probants. Armin avait pleuré et lui avait dit qu'il était fâché contre lui.

Bon au final Mikasa lui avait filé une gastro, qu'il avait lui même filée à Armin et qu'Armin avait passé à la petite Annie, une copine de Mikasa.

Dégoûté, Eren était rentré chez lui et avait annoncé que décidément, c'était pas cool les bisous, sous le regard amusé de son père, Grisha. Celui-ci lui demanda de lui raconter le pourquoi et ensuite le comment. Il avait ri en entendant son fils lui dire qu'il ne s'était pas senti comme la fille du film. Il faut dire qu'elle avait les joues rouges...et qu'elle faisait de drôles de bruits mais ça Eren ne savait pas pourquoi, Carla lui avait caché la vue d'une main. Et le petit garçon était persuadé de ne pas avoir fait de drôle de bruit ou d'avoir eu les joues rouges comme quand il devait avouer à sa maman qu'il avait encore fait une bêtise. Il connaissait trop bien la sensation et il en rougissait de la pointe des pieds à la pointe de ses oreilles.

Grisha lui avait alors expliqué qu'il était trop jeune pour tomber amoureux comme un grand et faire des bisous, qu'il lui faudrait attendre d'être adolescent et il avait acquiescé, lui demandant avec impatience quand il rentrerait dans ce qu'il appelait l'adolescence. Chose à laquelle il lui avait avoué qu'il espérait le garder comme maintenant, un tout petit lui. Un Grisha miniature.

Puis le temps avait passé et à l'âge de douze ans, il avait rencontré Krista. C'était une petite blonde, elle était vraiment minuscule, mais qui était belle, douce et appréciée de tous. Il l'avait trouvée géniale alors qu'elle défendait Ymir, une fille d'une autre classe, qu'elle avait proclamée comme étant la plus jolie fille qu'elle connaissait malgré le fait qu'elle était un peu garçon manqué. Et Eren avait tenté d'être son petit copain, comprenant qu'elle lui plaisait bien : elle était gentille, mignonne comme tout, intelligente et drôle. Il n'était évidemment pas le seul à vouloir être son copain. Mais il semblerait que la petite Krista le trouvait plutôt pas mal vu qu'elle accepta d'être sa copine.

Après s'être pris une baffe monumentale de sa part quand il l'avait embrassée, Eren comprit que par "copine" elle entendait bien "amie" et non pas "amoureuse". Il avait alors baissé les bras et l'avait laissée filer au lui de tenter de se la mettre en poche.

"Après tout, il en existe plein des chouettes filles..."

A quatorze ans, après s'être fait surprendre avec une sacrée érection au réveil par sa mère, Eren avait été contraint de réaliser que si ça ne marchait pas avec les filles, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il semblait préférer les hommes. Son rêve érotique et la trique monumentale bien douloureuse étaient là pour le lui démontrer. Il s'était résigné à en parler avec ses parents dans le plus grand des calme, il ne savait pas vraiment comment ils allaient réagir mais il espérait qu'ils allaient tenter de le comprendre et l'épauler. Ce n'était pas si évident de se rendre compte de son penchant pour la gente masculine en pleine crise d'adolescence.

Après avoir compris que ses parents étaient géniaux en plus d'être tolérants, il ne tarda pas à l'annoncer à ses plus proches amis : Armin et Mikasa. Comme quoi, la gastro ça rapproche.

Eren soupira, jusque là, ses petites aventures pour tenter de comprendre les méandres de sa sexualité ou de son attirance n'était pas très probante...

Il lui restait comme sujet Jean.

Avec Jean, il avait eu une relation électrique digne de leur jeunesse. Il ne savait trop dire s'il l'avait aimé mais en tout cas, il savait qu'il l'avait désiré. Oh ça ! Malgré le fait qu'ils semblaient se vouer une haine sans borne, ils se comprenaient mieux que quiconque et ça avait un certain impact sur leur entente. Ils s'exaspéraient mais ne pouvaient se résoudre à arrêter de se fréquenter.

Ils avaient les même goûts pour la musique, pour les films, pour la nourriture et ils exerçaient dans le même club de basket. S'éviter s'avérait être plus compliqué que prévu.

Alors qu'une énième fois après un match, Jean rentrait chez Eren pour la nuit, ils s'étaient embrassés. Aucun des deux n'avait réagi pendant quelques instants avant qu'ils ne se dévorent la bouche. C'était grisant comme moment et Eren se demanda s'il allait tomber amoureux. Ils avaient à peine 17 ans et tout semblait vouloir les réunir. Ils avaient passés la nuit à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux, s'embrassant aussi furtivement que possible. C'était une sorte de mini compétition, qui arracherait le plus d'expression à l'autre. C'était un match nul et le lendemain était éprouvant. Ne pas dormir, se regarder avec envie au déjeuner, Carla les avait démasqué en moins d'une heure.

Ca avait duré un bon moment, jusque maintenant à vrai dire. Eren avait mi un terme à leur relation en comprenant que les sentiments n'étaient pas présents ni chez l'un, ni chez l'autre. C'était difficile d'empêcher son corps de se tendre vers Jean alors qu'ils s'étaient mis dans une douce routine. Ils avaient dix-neuf ans, côtoyaient les mêmes amis, étaient toujours collés ensemble. Les habitudes nous mènent la vie dure.

Mais bon il en était à fermer les yeux, étalé en étoile de mer, à se demander ce qui pouvait bien ne pas fonctionner correctement dans sa tête. Il devait forcément y avoir un truc qui clochait. Il était resté deux ans avec Jean tout de même... et pourtant savoir qu'il voyait depuis un petit temps un autre homme que lui ne l'avait pas révolté. Il s'en doutait à vrai dire.

Ils s'étaient petit à petit éloignés et Eren n'était plus vraiment démonstratif. Il ne le touchait plus par envie mais plus par habitude. L'horreur de tous les couples : la routine. Tout était devenu étrangement mécanique et ça rendait tout différent.

Alors il ne lui avait dis qu'il était préférable qu'ils s'arrêtent là malgré leur routine confortable et qu'il lui souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde avec l'homme mystère. Jean avait eu une réaction bizarre. Il l'avait embrassé une dernière fois, le regard perdu. Eren y lisait un remerciement sincère pour tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, pour ce qu'il faisait là maintenant en lui souhaitant un bonheur qu'il ne pouvait plus lui offrir et un remord non feint. Jean s'en voulait de le délaisser pour un autre mais le brun ne lui en voulait pas. C'était mieux ainsi n'est-ce pas?

Après tout, aussi horrible soit-il, Eren ne l'aimait pas et le blond cendré en était tout à fait conscient.

Eren rouvrit les yeux, fronçant les sourcils et tenta désespérément de sentir une émotion quelconque l'envahir. De la colère, de la tristesse, du soulagement... mais rien. Hormis la pointe de déception quand à leurs parties de jambes en l'air... Jean baisait vraiment bien bordel.

Il grogna de frustration en se levant et décida de débarrasser son appartement de toute sa relation avec le blond. Pour un avenir sain. Pour lui comme pour Jean, car il était sûr qu'il lui serait impossible de quitter sa vie. Ils étaient beaucoup trop complices pour ça. Il s'avouait au même moment qu'il était sorti avec son meilleur ami au final. Une relation avec certains plus.

Il changea les draps, aéra sa chambre, prépara un petit sac dans lequel il y rangea les divers vêtements qui traînaient et jeta la brosse à dent jumelle à la sienne. Jean avait le double des clés, il lui suffirait de passer reprendre ses affaires et de lui laisser le double.

Eren soupira à nouveau et se décida à sortir. Il avait besoin de voir du monde pour arrêter de repenser à son échec amoureux. Cela faisait déjà trois jours qu'il l'avait quitté.

Il allait lever ses fesses, s'habiller et voir des potes, peut-être trouver de la compagnie le temps d'une nuit et il serait reparti dans une vie banale mais sans Jean.

Alors qu'il descendait dans son répertoire, son regard accrocha un nom en particulier. Levi Ackerman.

Il sourit un instant et se posa sur son canapé.

Levi était un personnage plus qu'intéressant. Il ferma les yeux, un léger sourire peignant ses traits.

Il devait avoir seize ans la première fois où il l'avait croisé. Le brun avait buté contre quelqu'un de pas bien grand, de pas bien poli mais de foutrement beau. Il avait eu une sorte de crush sur lui pendant quelques mois avant de se caser avec Jean et depuis, il n'avait plus repensé à lui dans ce sens là. Ou du moins, il faisait comme si.

Ils prenaient des nouvelles de l'un de l'autre une à deux fois par mois et c'était tout. Plus de sorties tardives pour lui qui venait de se caser avec un véritable casse burne possessif. Jean n'avait de cesse de lui répéter que c'était vraiment étrange qu'il passe autant de temps avec quelqu'un d'aussi âgé et à chaque fois, il lui disait que c'était mignon d'être possessif mais que ça le gavait un peu quand même d'être ainsi privé de faire ce qu'il voulait. Chose à laquelle Jean restait interdit et finissait par faire la gueule.

Il avait eu une sorte de béguin étrange pour Levi : il se rendait dans le café où il l'avait rencontré la première fois pour voir s'il serait là et pour l'emmerder comme il le faisait si bien quand il y était. Et au final, à force de persévérance, il avait réussi à briser la carapace de ce 'grand' grognon et se faire une place un peu privilégiée à ses côtés. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Levi le regardait comme une sorte de chiot avec lequel il se distrayait.

Il ricana et appuya sur la petite icône pour l'appeler. Qui sait, avec un peu de chances, il voudrait bien passer du temps avec lui?

\- Allô?

La voix rauque un peu brouillée par les grésillements du téléphone lui procura un frisson. Eren sourit en se mordant la langue. Il mourrait d'envie de faire une vanne de merde. Il se contint et demanda plutôt : " Levi ! Comment tu vas depuis le temps? "

\- Bien mais pourquoi tu viens me faire chier au juste? Il est pas loin de vingt-deux heures là.

\- Cache ta joie de m'entendre surtout ! De toute façon je suis devenu un expert en décodage grognon de ta part. Tu as fais l'effort de faire deux phrases et je pense ne pas me tromper et disant qu'il y avait plus de attends, Eren compta sur ses doigts en se remémorant la phrase, 19 mots ! Waow ! J'espère que je ne ruine pas le stock de mots que tu peux dire en une journée Levi... Ce serait domma...

\- Au lieu de continuer à me donner envie de te dresser comme ta mère aurait dû le faire, dis moi plutôt pourquoi tu décides de m'emmerder un vendredi soir alors que tu devrais comme tout jeune être en train de te mettre une mine pas possible.

\- Levi fais attention sérieusement, tu vas bientôt avoir une extinction de voix si tu continues ainsi... Mais il est vrai que je t'appelle pour quelque chose de plutôt... intéressant. Ca te dit de m'accompagner au Titania ce soir? Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu avais une descente effarante...

Le silence qui se fit de l'autre côté de la ligne intrigua le plus jeune qui vérifia qu'il était toujours en appel.

\- Ok... soupira Levi, pour quelle heure?

\- Si je prend le métro, je devrais être là pour 22h15 donc disons 22h30?

Le grognement qu'il reçut en échange lui confirma qu'il viendrait. Il se mit à sourire comme un demeuré, ça faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu Levi, ça allait lui faire du bien de le revoir.

xXx

Bonsoir !

J'espère que le début de cette histoire vous plaira et que j'aurai réussi de vous mettre dans l'ambiance générale...


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir! Voici la suite qui a un peu tard à venir, il est vrai, mais j'essaierai d'améliorer mes délais en espérant qu'il me reste des lecteurs depuis la préface ... Oups! Ce chapitre est un petit peu plus long que le précédent et je pense que ça ne fera que s'allongera au fur et à mesure. J'espère que ce petit détail ne bloquera aucun (e) de vous.**

**J'ai fais une petite relecture mais il se peut que certaines fautes soient restées cachées...**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**xXxXx**

A 22h30 tapantes, Levi se trouvait devant le Titania. Il n'avait, de mémoire, encore jamais été en retard. En avance, à la limite, mais jamais en retard. C'était une chose que lui avait inculqué Kuchel, sa mère, en lui disant qu'il était extrêmement important d'arriver à l'heure lorsque l'on est attendu quelque part. Un comble car la pauvre femme était en retard partout où elle allait.

Il se posta proche de l'entrée et soupira. Pour être déjà sorti quelques fois avec Eren, en soirée comme en mâtinée, il savait parfaitement qu'il lui faudrait l'attendre. Si lui était un modèle de ponctualité, ce n'était absolument pas le cas du plus jeune qui semblait s'évertuer à ne jamais arriver à l'heure. D'après lui, il était maudit par les Dieux. Levi s'y était fait et attendait même de voir qui semblait, cette fois-ci, vouloir à tout pris qu'il arrive en retard ...

Il sortit son portable en lança une énième partie de _Candy Crush._

Ce fut quelques minutes plus tard qu'une présence se fit à ses côtés et qu'il releva la tête de son écran. Eren se tenait face à lui, penché en avant, les mains sur les genoux et la respiration haletante. Il avait sans doute couru pour minimiser son retard.

\- Pardon pour le retard ! J'avais oublié à quel point la rame de métro était aussi loin du Titania ... Je me demande bien qui est l'imbécile qui a aussi mal fichu les plans des métros de la ville! Enfin, maintenant que je suis là, on peut entrer, termina-t-il en un grand sourire.

Levi devait avouer que le sourire d'Eren était une arme en soi. Très déstabilisante et totalement désarmante. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu c'était il y a déjà quelques années, alors qu'il était dans un café qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Eren -qui ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans, lui avait lancé un sourire très franc qui lui avait arraché un rictus amusé.

Ensuite, il avait trouvé ce sourire totalement flippant. Tout simplement parce qu'Eren Jaeger était un cas à part entière.

Il semblait être venu chaque jour dans ce maudit café jusqu'à le revoir. Limite juste pour le revoir. Levi aurait pris pour un stalker au début.

Il avait été persuadé quand il l'avait aperçu par la suite se promenant dans son quartier.

Et même après qu'il ait usé de toutes ses défenses 'Levinesques' comme s'amusait à les qualifier Hanji, Eren était resté attablé à sa table et continuait de l'emmerder à force des questions à la con. Le noiraud avait beau lui avoir lancé «le regard de la mort qui tue», les remarques acerbes, les insultes et les surnoms désobligeants, Eren était resté. Ca l'avait dépassé alors il avait décidé de laisser tomber. Il connaissait les gens de sa trempe, le gamin était comme Hanji, il ne le laisserait jamais tranquille alors qu'il autant s'y faire le plus tôt possible.

Après son abandon, ils étaient vénus à échanger leurs numéros respectifs et à se revoir dans d'autres endroits que le café. Puis Eren avait décrété qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement plus le voir parce que son petit copain était un «gros trouillard qui pensait qu'il n'était autre qu'un dangereux pédophile qui ne profitait que de son insouciance de jeune garçon pubère». Il fallait dire que son copain semblait être un grand casse burnes mais il pouvait comprendre le fait que leur relation était étrange et pouvait être mal vue. Tout simplement pour la bonne raison qu'Eren était un cas spécial -si ce n'est pas un cas social, et que tant qu'on ne vivait pas ce phénomène, sur ne pourrait comprendre.

Levi avait tissé une affection sincère pour ce gamin. Alors oui, il l'emmerdait à tout bout de champ, le traitant d'idiot, d'imbécile, de débile et autres 'insultes' - toutes aussi bien bien trouvées les unes que les autres - mais c'était un peu à sa manière de lui démontrer qu'il l'appréciait. Et il semblait l'avoir compris car il s'amusait à taquiner en retour en le traitant de vilain grognon, de petit gnome jamais content ou autres conneries visant à le vexer. Et ça marchait toujours ...

Il prenait systématiquement la mouche.

Mais emmerder Eren rimait forcément avec des piques à son intention. C'était incoercible pour eux.

\- J'espère que ta descente est toujours aussi bonne, je viens dilapider ma paie en compagnie et je compte offrir le premier mètre de Tequila! dit Eren en coupant le fil de ses pensées.

Levi haussa un sourcil, intrigué avant qu'une lueur d'amusement ne prenne place dans ses iris. Il esquissa un semblant de sourire avant de déclarer en ricanant: "Ton portefeuille va pisser du sang si tu comptes me défier ... Prépare ta carte d'identité gamin, j'en aurais besoin quand tu feras un coma éthylique."

Eren sourit de plus belle, relevant son défi et ils entrèrent dans le Titania. C'était un bar assez bien réputé et fréquenté majoritairement par des jeunes adultes. Jeunes adultes dont Eren faisait partie. Ils s'attablèrent au premier étage pour ne pas être trop dérangé par la musique et se fixèrent un instant. Puis Eren proposa d'aller chercher leur mètre et Levi ne put qu'acquiescer. Il revint avec le mètre, des tranches de citron, un petit tube de sel, deux pintes et un grand sourire se dépeignant sur ses traits.

\- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu m'as demandé de t'accompagner? Ton mec va pas être content de te savoir avec moi. Aux dernières nouvelles il me prenait encore pour un dangereux prédateur sexuel non? demanda le noiraud quand il fut revenu.

\- Jean n'est plus mon mec et je t'ai invité à boire en ma compagnie pour célébrer mon célibat enfin retrouvé! Puis il ne te prenait pas vraiment pour un dangereux prédateur sexuel ... Il sous-entendait plutôt que tu étais _vraiment sexy_ et qu'il avait une peur bleue que je le trompe avec toi. Il s'imaginait sans doute que je me languissais de tes surnoms à la con et que j'étais tellement maso que je voulais absolument te revoir pour que tu me bottes les fesses encore et toujours. Je sais pas vraiment comment il pensait à l'époque mais au final c'est moi qu'il a trompé, annonça-t-il en un petit rire avant de lécher la peau située entre son pouce et son index. Bon je vais pas te dire que ça m'attriste parce que je sais pas mentir, ajouta-t-il en versant un peu de sel sur sa peau. Et encore moins te mentir, termina-t-il.

Eren lécha le sel, prit son premier shot de tequila et Levi lui tendit une tranche de citron qu'il mordit en une petite grimace. Ses traits s'apaisèrent et il sourit. Levi, quant à lui, le regard avec surprise, les yeux ronds. Il ricana un moment en se disant que c'était une blague.

Jean, ce type totalement mordu d'amour pour Eren, cette tête de cheval qu'il ne savait pas encadrer... Ce même Jean avait trompé Eren?

\- Tu déconnes morveux, j'y crois pas une seconde. Il pétait un câble même quand tu m'appelais pour avoir des nouvelles.

\- Alors déjà, grognon personnage, je t'appelais pour voir si t'avais pas tenté de te suicider vu ton boulot plus que merdique et ça, Jean en avait conscience. Je pense qu'il t'avait même un peu en pitié parfois. Il pétait plutôt son câble quand je commençais à faire des blagues salaces ... Tu as pervertis le petit ange pur que j'étais en une étrange bête assoiffée de sexe ...

\- Je ne veux pas savoir en quoi j'ai pu te changer vu que tu dis que de la merde, le coupa-t-il en entamant un de ses shots. T'as jamais été un petit ange, dit-il en tendant sa main pour attraper une tranche de citron, tu me stalkais quand t'avais quinze piges. Mais commençons déjà par parler des raisons pour lesquelles ce lourdaud t'as trompé. Enfin si t'en as seulement quelque chose à branler vu ton air blasé.

Eren pouffa de rire. Si lui était blasé, qu'en était-il de Levi? Il était la définition même du mot blasé ou de l'ennui. Il avait une attitude tellement je-m'en-foutiste qu'il semblait être l'incarnation même de l'expression.

\- Soutiens moi un peu enfin! Je t'annonce que je viens de rompre avec l'homme de ma vie bordel, annonça Eren d'un ton sarcastique.

Levi leva un énième coup et dit solennellement: "À Jean, cet équidé qui n'était finalement pas assez maso pour se coltiner le désastre que t'es."

Eren ouvrit la bouche en grand, faussement indigné avant de sourire grandement. Il pouffa un instant, pensant à Marco et Jean. Il n'y avait pas un soupçon de rancœur, il était même plutôt content pour eux.

Eren leva à son tour un autre shot de tequila, et ils trinquèrent. Le noiraud lui tendit une énième tranche de citron et Eren fit de même, ils croquèrent ainsi dans la tranche de l'autre en souriant bêtement.

\- Déjà tu apprendras que c'est moi qui ai décidé de rompre ... Tu ferais bien de m'écouter avant de dire des bêtises. Personne ne me quitte, c'est moi qui quitte les gens.

Levi leva un regard curieux vers lui. A force de le côtoyer, le plus jeune savait juste à son regard qu'il pouvait continuer, il avait toute son attention.

\- On était juste des collocs à la fin. Enfin des collocs avec quelques avantages, ricana-t-il. Il voyait depuis quelques temps un autre gars, je lui ai donc rendu sa liberté pour qu'il puisse batifoler autant qu'il le veut avec son nouveau chéri! Regarde la belle âme que je suis ...

\- Ou alors il avait eu juste marre de te sauter et voulait voir ailleurs. J'ai plaqué Petra juste pour ça et je me suis rendu compte que j'étais quand même vachement pédé. T'es peut-être le pire coup de sa vie et il s'est tout simplement dit que son amour pour toi ne valait pas la peine de sacrifier son épanouissement sexuel. Je me répète mais c'est pour ça que j'ai plaqué Petra. Elle faisait l'étoile de mer, déplaisant de la baiser quoi.

Eren, s'étouffa avec sa pinte. Levi dût lui tapoter le dos pour qu'il semble s'en remettre. Le noiraud ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de si choquant dans sa petite anecdote ...

\- Putain Levi sur saur pas t'inventer même avec tout le bon vouloir de la planète. Oh mais d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas pensé à t'en parler plus tôt mais Hanji va nous rejoindre.

\- Tu veux pas plutôt dire que tu ne voulais pas m'en parler pour que je vienne?

\- Vilain petit gars, il va falloir que tu accepte un jour qu'elle est sans doute ta meilleure amie dans ce monde. Si tu pensais Jean maso, je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle est ...

\- Elle est débile et vraiment collante. Ca fait des années qu'elle ne me lâche pas comme un putain de vieux chewing-gum plaqué sur une semelle, marmonna-t-il.

\- T'es vraiment un grand connard c'est fou, je me demande pourquoi je m'en étonne encore ... Raconte moi d'autres histoires de cœurs nulles et en échange je t'en donnerais aussi. Même si en soit elles sont vraiment à chier ... Oh je sais! Qui est le malheureux qui a été ton premier mec?

\- Ton père. J'ai eu personne depuis Petra, ça me gonfle trop de devoir me coltiner la même personne parce que j'aime pas les gens. Les plans culs sont la meilleure alternative. Tu baises, tu dors, tu te casses.

\- Mais c'est qui le gars que t'as sauté alors?

\- Erwin, le demi-frère de Petra. Il était là, j'étais là. Bon Petra aussi mais comme je le disais elle faisait l'étoile de mer et c'est pas stimulant. Donc j'ai sauté Erwin.

Eren éclata de rire, séchant les petites larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

\- Tu veux pas plutôt dire que c'est lui qui t'as sauté? C'est une armoire à glace je ne peux pas croire que tu aies pu la lui mettre, rit-il.

Le plus jeune s'éventa comme il le pouvait à l'aide de ses mains. Levi était décidément la meilleure option pour ne pas tenter de déprimer. Le noiraud était d'une vulgarité telle qu'il en devenait comique ... Puis imaginer Erwin, ce grand blond baraqué, totalement soumis à un Levi qui faisait presque la moitié de sa taille c'était une choisi qu'il n'aurait jamais de un, pu imaginer et de deux, vraiment hilarante.

Eren fixa un instant sa pinte et leur mètre, qui avait déjà clairement raccourci, avant de sourire doucement. Une fois Hanji arrivée, ils allaient boire comme des trous, il le savait. Apparemment, elle était accompagnée ce soir, il avait hâte de voir qui était le pauvre gusse qui avait accepté de l'accompagner quelque part.

Ils trinquèrent aux exs, aux anciens plans culs et échangèrent sur leurs expériences les plus catastrophiques. Levi en était à raconter une anecdote de ses dix-huit ans lorsqu'Hanji arriva, et en bonne compagnie.

Eren lui avait indiqué quelques minutes plus tôt où ils se trouvaient, ainsi elle put les rejoindre et leur présenter «le pauvre gusse». Il s'appelait Moblit Vagner, était légèrement plus âgé qu'elle et semblait être un catalyseur génial pour le tempérament excessif de la jeune femme.

\- Salut les enfants! s'exclama-t-elle en gesticulant dans tous les sens pour se débarrasser de sa veste. Désolée pour ce petit retard mais avec Moblit on était juste en train de manger au resto chinois. Tu sais celui que tu m'as recommandé la dernière fois, Eren? Ben t'avais raison, c'est vraiment dégueulasse là-bas!

Eren ouvrit les bras en grand, dans un geste théâtral.

\- Ah tu vois! Je te l'avais bien dis. Même si tu crèves la dalle, c'est immangeable! annonça-t-il en buvant sa pinte. On en a pas pour son prix, c'est rageant ...

\- Tracasse, connaissant cette casse couilles, elle a déjà laissé une mauvaise note sur TripAdvisor ... Avec le petit commentaire nul qui va avec. Et bien évidemment l'orthographe qui fait mal aux yeux.

Hanji sourit et se retourna vers Moblit.

\- Je te l'avais bien dis, il me connaît comme s'il m'avait enfanté. Et ne dis pas que c'est dégueulasse Levi, je te vois venir.

Levi arqua un sourcil avant qu'un fin sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Eren le fixa ainsi, se disant que ce phénomène n'était dû qu'à l'alcool. Généralement Levi ne souriait pas, il se moquait. Mais ce soir, étrangement, il souriait.

_Comme s'il était content de se retrouver avec eux? **Impossible...**_

\- En effet, c'est ... Je ne sais pas si je dois dire que c'est génial pour paraître courtois mais ...

\- Cale toi ta putain de courtoisie dans le cul et mouche toi un coup. Je veux bien comprendre que tu te les pèles dehors mais la crotte qui pend c'est pas sexy.

Hanji remonta ses lunettes et fixa à nouveau son ami.

\- Levi t'es trop dur. Ça lui donne un petit charme, rit-elle en plaquant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Moblit qui rougissait de plus en plus.

Eren soupira, tendit un de ses shotss à Moblit et annonça le plus simplement possible:

\- Je te rassure, au début, ils paraissent vraiment fous.

Levi lui fit une pichenette qui le fit couiner et il reprit:

\- Mais après les avoir côtoyé encore quelques mois, tu te rendras compte que tu es plus fêlé qu'eux vu que tu les tolères à tes côtés. Crois moi, je sais de quoi je parle.

Hanji rit et Levi se renfrogna. Moblit, quant à lui, mais d'une traite le verre offert par Eren.

\- Tu vas me faire croire que c'est toi du haut de tes dix-neuf ans, le sage suprême de cette table?

Eren déposa sa pinte et plongea son regard émeraude dans celui de Levi.

\- Évidemment chéri, dit-il en un sourire avant de se retourner vers Moblit. Au fait je suis Eren Jaeger, beau gosse à nouveau célibataire, dieu de la beauté et bête de sexe. J'espère qu'on s'entendra bien mais ça ne dépend que de toi ...

Il tendit sa main que l'ami d'Hanji serra. Eren tira brusquement dessus et murmura à son oreille:

\- Si tu lui fais le moindre mal, tu nous auras sur le dos. Et crois moi, personne ne veut avoir Levi Ackerman sur le dos. Il est aussi sexy qu'effrayant et rudement habile pour péter des gueules.

Il se recula avec un grand sourire et continua: "Enchanté Moblit".

L'ambiance se détendit petit à petit et ils continuent le sujet des anecdotes des plans culs foireux. Levi continua la sienne. Et Hanji s'emporta en riant à gorge déployée avant de se mettre elle aussi à raconter l'une de ses pires expériences.

\- Mais si je te jure, il pensait vraiment que ça se passait comme dans un porno! Il a voulu qu'on ait un scénario genre l'infirmière et le malade. Ok je suis pas fermé d'esprit mais c'était hyper étrange. Alors j'ai fais semblant de marcher dans son jeu et je lui ai plutôt proposé de faire un autre scénario. J'étais Christina Grey et il était mon soumis. J'ai peut-être un peu trop joué le jeu parce qu'il s'est quand même claqué la nuque. Apparemment cette chochotte avait tellement mal qu'il fallait que j'appelle une ambulance. Je vous laisse imaginer la tête des ambulanciers quand ils ont débarqué dans l'appart. Mon plan cul était attaché au lit avec du scotch et j'étais habillée en costume cravate beaucoup trop grand pour moi, je marchais sur le pantalon, c 'était pas pratique pour aller ouvrir la porte d'ailleurs. Quand on m'a posé des questions j'ai inventé un bobard hyper pourri qui n'est pas passé parce que cet imbécile hurlait que tout ça était de ma faute alors qu'il était le seul à avoir des fétiches pour le sexe .. Depuis j'aime pas les jeux de rôles. Désolée Moblit, j'ai cru comprendre que t'aimais bien mais c'est pas mon truc à moi, dit-elle en regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

Le pire, c'était qu'elle semblait vraiment désolée pour la libido de Moblit.

Eren, de son côté, essuyait les larmes de rire qui coulaient le long de ses joues. L'alcool montait petit à petit et l'euphorie qui prenait leur petit groupe était vraiment top. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide au noiraud qui aurait tout simplement dégoûté d'avoir entendu les derniers mots. Il avait dû, bien malgré lui, les imaginer. Le plus jeune grimaça à son tour en ayant une vision de ce qui pourrait donner une telle relation.

Il voulut oublier en vidant sa choppe mais se rendit compte qu'elle était désespérément vide. Levi le remarqua, proposa de payer la prochaine tournée et descendit commander sans attendre de réponse. Ni un, ni deux, Hanji sauta sur l'occasion pour le bombarder de questions.

\- Alors comme ça tu n'es plus avec Jean? Que s'est-il passé? Qui a plaqué qui? Et si c'est toi, tu as des vues sur quelqu'un? Et si oui, sur qui? Oh tant de questions se bouscul ...

\- Si tu veux que j'y réponde alors laisse moi le temps d'en placer une Hanji, rit-il. Pour être honnête, j'ai plaqué Jean parce qu'il roucoulait avec un autre pigeon. Mais je suis une bonne âme alors je suis heureux pour eux. Malheureusement pour mes exs mais heureusement pour moi, je suis dans l'incapacité de ressentir ne serait-ce qu'une fois d'amour. Ca finira toujours comme ça. Je connais le désir et j'attend avec désespoir le moment où je serai lassé de mes compagnons.

Hanji le regarda avec un petit sourire triste avant d'enchaîner euphorique:

\- Si je reprends tes termes exacts je n'ai quand même pas à changer l'une de mes questions! Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un en vue?

Eren qui écoutait attentivement sourit malicieusement tout en continuant de fixer la silhouette de Levi qui était accoudé au bar. Il fronça les sourcils en remarquant le barman qui semblait un peu trop sympathique à son égard. Il stoppa de le regarder et reporta son regard sur le drôle de couple en face de lui.

\- Il se pourrait bien que oui. Mais ça n'aboutira pas, je le sais déjà, expliqua-t-il.

Hanji, qui avait suivi son regard, se mit-elle aussi à sourire malicieusement.

\- Si j'ai réussi à mettre le grappin sur Moblit, crois-moi quand je te dis que tu trouveras facilement chaussure à ton pied. Et peut-être même celle que tu convoites, qui sait.

Levi arriva quelques instants plus tard, un plateau plus que rempli aux mains. Toute la tablée le regarda surpris. Il est vrai qu'il y avait plus que ce qui avait été commandé. Le noiraud haussa les épaules tout en entamant sa bière.

\- Il semble que Levi soit juste trop canon pour que le serveur laisse à partir de son numéro, ricana Eren en montrant la serviette sur laquelle un numéro était inscrit.

\- Ca m'arrive tout le temps, expliqua rapidement Levi avec nonchalance. Mais personne ne dit non à des verres gratuits.

\- Quel mauvais exemple tu donnes à notre petit protégé! Eren n'accepte jamais les verres des inconnus. Imagine que quelqu'un de pas net glisse un truc dans ton verre ... Tu pourrais te faire violer. Je n'accepterai pas que ça arr ...

\- Ne t'en fais pas maman, je ne sors pas autant que vous. Puis je n'ai pas autant la côte de Levi auprès des barmans, gloussa-t-il.

Il tendit la serviette à l'Ackerman qui la fourra négligemment dans sa poche et ils reprirent leurs discussions douteuses.

Plus la soirée avançait, plus ils étaient éméchés. Hanji déblatérait toutes sortes de sottises plus grosses les unes que les autres alors que Moblit tentait de la canaliser. Levi et Eren s'étaient lancés depuis un petit moment dans un combat de blagues nulles, ne portant aucune attention à leur amie qui faisait tout pour capter leur attention, au grand dam du brun.

\- Que dit un poussin? demanda Eren tout en tâchant de sembler sérieux.

\- Ta gueule.

\- Et non, il dit piou piou.

Levi esquissa un mince sourire et acheva sa pinte. Il en était à sa quatrième, et s'il était comptabilisait tout ce qu'il avait bu depuis le début de la soirée, il se disait que son foie n'appréciait pas la tournure de cette beuverie.

\- Et que dit un poussin obèse?

\- Ta gueule?

\- Loupé! Il dit piou piou, dit-il avec une grosse voix.

Levi le regarda passablement ennuyé avant de soupirer. Il ne pouvait plus rien pour Eren Jaeger si ce n'était pas le ramener jusqu'à son appart pour qu'il évite le coma éthylique. Il avait beau en avoir rigolé quelques heures plus tôt avec lui au téléphone, il était inconcevable que cela se concrétise.

\- Moblit, je pense qu'on devrait ramener nos boulets respectifs jusqu'à chez eux.

\- Je te permets pas, je suis pas un boulet! ronchonna le plus jeune. Je suis génialissime et même pas bourré. Enfin un tout petit peu, dit-il en mimant le 'petit peu' avec son index et son pouce.

Il loucha d'ailleurs sur ses doigts. Détail qui fit soupirer une fois de plus Levi.

\- Mais bien-sûr tu n'es pas bourré et je suis le gars le plus ...

\- Beau du monde! Et ronchon. Et petit aussi. Mais tracasse ça te donne un charme fou.

Levi pinça l'arrête de son nez et réprima un sourire. Le gamin était mignon, mais il était tout aussi énervant.

\- T'es mignon Eren mais tu me gaves donc ferme là avant que je te force à la boucler.

Ils purent tous admirer Eren rougir furieusement et Hanji sembla se réveiller car elle babilla des choses encore plus incompréhensibles lors de l'apparition.

Eren se réparationa, raide et s'avança jusqu'à la rambarde des escaliers. Il se rend compte qu'il n'était peut-être pas si sobre que ça quand il manqua de trébucher. On le tira in extremis en arrière et il soupira d'aise en inspirant à plein poumon l'odeur de Levi.

Car oui, Levi lui plaisait.

Et oui, ça durait depuis ses seize ans.

Jean avait eu toutes les raisons de se méfier de leur semblant de relation.

Mais Eren savait depuis qu'il ses seize ans qu'il n'était pas vu de la même manière. L'Ackerman le regardait toujours avec tendresse ou agacement. Mais une fois, une lueur d'intérêt avait animé son regard anthracite. Un regard désireux porté à ses yeux, puis porté à ses lèvres et il avait déjà disparut.

Alors Eren se laissa aller contre Levi qui soupira et salua Moblit et Hanji qui disparurent au coin d'une rue.

\- T'es vraiment irrécupérable comme gosse.

\- Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'adores, roucoula Eren.

**Si seulement il savait à quel point il avait raison.**

**xXxXx**

**Une petite et rapide réponse aux critiques que j'ai reçu:**

**: Je suis heureuse que ça ait pu te plaire et que tu te sois déjà sentie dans l'ambiance de cette petite histoire et j'espère qu'elle continuera de te plaire (en plus d'espérer que tu la suives encore haha!) . Et merci de ta critique, ça m'a rappelé que je devais écrire une suite haha.**

**xAkiChan: Merci de ta critique, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que quelqu'un tombe sur mon histoire et je suis heureuse que tu m'aies laissé une revue rapide. Ca m'a donné envie de la continuer et depuis moi voici hihi! Au plaisir de te relire ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir ! Je tenais à m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis pour sortir ce chapitre (3 mois, ça devient longuet...) mais j'avais du mal à suivre le schéma que je m'étais faite pour m'aider. Et si on prend en compte que c'est une fiction qui me sert plutôt de défouloir pour y mettre toutes mes lubies, je préfère prendre plaisir à l'écrire !**

**Je laisse une réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre pour les éventuel(le)s intéressé(e)s.**

**J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

**xxxxx**

Dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, Levi soupira. Il avait décidé de passer une bonne soirée avec Eren. Il n'avait pas en souvenir d'avoir signé pour jouer la nounou pour gamin qui ne sait pas picoler sans finir raide mort. Si au début, il soutenait gentiment le plus jeune qui ne semblait pas très bien, il avait vite perdu patience et s'était contenté de le balancer sur son épaule sans délicatesse. Il portait donc son fardeau sur l'épaule droite, le soutenant de ses deux mains et priait pour atteindre son appartement avant qu'il ne se mette à vomir. Et entendant les geignements du plus jeune, ça n'allait pas tarder à son plus grand dam.

Plus il pressait le pas, plus Eren gémissait de douleur ou se plaignait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son aide pour rentrer chez lui. Et plus Eren l'ouvrait, plus sa patience s'effritait. Il accélérait donc le pas, entrant ainsi dans une boucle sans fin.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pâtés de maisons de l'appartement du noiraud lorsqu'Eren sembla émerger de sa pseudo inconscience. Il commença à se débattre pour descendre, sans y parvenir pour autant.

\- Je vais quicher lâche moi !

Ni une ni deux, il se retrouva agenouillé au sol. Il se pencha en avant et commença à remettre le trop plein qu'il avait bu. Levi, pris de pitié, se plaça derrière lui et remonta ses mèches de cheveux pour qu'elles ne soient pas imbibées de vomis. Eren commença à sangloter doucement, grognant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il buvait. Levi se contenta de caresser du bout de l'index sa joue, se faisant la remarque qu'il n'allait sans doute pas tenir bien longtemps cette nouvelle résolution. Le plus jeune se concentra comme il le pouvait sur la douce caresse qu'on exerçait sur sa joue comme consolation et fit son possible pour ne pas penser à ce qui sortait de sa bouche.

Eren cracha au sol, dégoûté par le goût qui persistait dans sa bouche. Le léger ricanement de son ami le fit se retourner derechef et il lui lança un regard noir. Il se radoucit cependant en remarquant le regard doux qu'il lui portait. Levi devait certainement avoir un peu pitié de son état. Lui-même se trouvait ridicule, il avait pourtant une bonne descente et tenait plutôt bien l'alcool en général. Mais rien d'aussi impressionnant que celle de l'Ackerman qui semblait être au meilleur de sa forme. Rien ne trahissait son état si ce n'était la légère rougeur sur ses joues et l'odeur qui se dégageait de leurs deux corps. Eren retroussa son nez en sentant l'odeur désagréable du vomis à quelques pas d'eux.

\- Si on décalait? Ca blaire vraiment.

\- A qui la faute? ricana le noiraud, lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

Eren lui lança un nouveau regard noir et ils se remirent en route, Levi supportant le plus jeune par les épaules. Il n'avait qu'une hâte, prendre une douche. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir déjà autant sué. Il avait bu, beaucoup bu, avait été tiré sur la piste de danse par un Eren déchaîné, avait encore bu et était sorti fumer. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté sur la piste de danse mais il semblerait qu'il y ait passé un long moment.

Eren regarda les alentours, perdu. Il pila net, obligeant le noiraud à faire de même, et se retourna vers lui.

\- C'est pas le chemin de mon appart ça Levi, croassa-t-il.

\- Je me suis épargné le métro aller et retour, je te ramène chez moi.

Eren lui lança un regard interloqué avant de sourire grandement.

\- Si tu voulais vraiment me ramener chez moi, tu l'aurais fais. Ne fais pas ton timide je te connais chéri !

\- J'avais pas envie de faire un aller retour en métro, puis t'es complètement plein et tu risques encore de vomir à tout moment. C'est pas mon plus grand fantasme tu vois.

Eren se dégagea de son emprise avant de se placer devant lui et de mettre ses mains sur ses hanches. Il n'était pas crédible, son équilibre était mis à mal par l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines et il dut se repositionner à maintes reprises. Il le pointa de l'index et rétorqua, fier de lui : _"Alors me faire vomir chez toi c'est l'un de tes plus grands fantasme? Je sais pas si je dois être touché ou complètement perturbé."_

\- Entre nous deux, c'est toi le plus grand perturbé ici.

\- Reverse !

Levi le regarda, dépassé par sa connerie et se contenta de l'agripper par le col de sa veste et le tira à sa suite. Eren rigolait derrière comme un bienheureux.

\- Oh mais ça fait de moi un de tes fantasmes ! Waouh... Je m'y attendais pas. Coquin !

Levi se contenta de ne piper mot et de se concentrer sur le trajet. Plus vite il serait chez lui et plus vite il mettrait Eren dans la douche. Il avait une sacré envie de lui faire couler de l'eau froide dessus pour qu'il reprenne ses esprits et qu'il arrête de débiter autant de conneries à la seconde. Et il lui filerait aussi une brosse à dent, il imaginait le goût pâteux qui devait résider dans sa bouche.

Il aperçu son immeuble et soupira de soulagement, il n'aurait pas tenu encore longtemps avant de demander à Eren de la fermer. Et il savait comment ça se serait soldé. Eren aurait boudé, et étant totalement éméché, il aurait refusé de monter dans son appartement. Il aurait donc dû le porter et il n'avait pas envie de retenter la chose, il avait trop peur pour ses fringues. Il se stoppa devant l'entrée de son immeuble et fouilla ses poches. S'il avait perdu ses clés, il était bon pour vouloir se coucher sur la route et attendre qu'un véhicule daigne abréger ses souffrances. Il n'était pas prêt à faire face au gamin qui se moquerait ouvertement de lui quand il lui annoncerait qu'il avait perdu son trousseau. Il passa ses mains sur son pantalon, dans l'espoir de sentir un quelconque renflement et Eren darda sur lui un regard curieux.

\- Tu as perdu tes clés? demanda le plus jeune en gloussant.

Levi, excédé, s'emporta : _"La ferme, bordel. Ferme ton caquet deux minutes, ça me fera des vacances."_

Et comme il le craignait précédemment, Eren réagit excessivement. Il gonfla ses joues et croisa ses bras contre son torse et décidé de s'asseoir à même le sol.

\- Me dis pas que tu comptes bouder comme un gosse.

Aucune réponse et pour pousser le vice un peu plus, Eren tourna la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard.

Levi passa une main sur son visage avant de pincer l'arrête de son nez. Il fallait qu'il reste calme. Il inspira profondément. Eren était bourré, il était plus chiant qu'usuellement mais ce n'était pas une raison pour commencer à lui botter les fesses. Il expira.

Il se concentra sur la recherche de ses maudites clés, il verrait ce qu'il allait faire du plus jeune ensuite. Il en avait pour une minute de répit. Il fouilla sa veste et trouva finalement son trousseau dans la poche interne. Il soupira, soulagé et ouvrit la porte de l'immeuble. Il se retourna ensuite vers la masse assise au sol.

\- Moi c'est pareil gamin, tu restes sur le seuil ou tu entres dans le bâtiment pour pas te les peler toute la nuit.

Deux orbes vertes le toisèrent avec véhémence avant qu'Eren ne se décide à se redresser. Il s'engouffra dans l'immeuble, poussant le plus âgé au passage et tenta de se remémorer à quel étage celui-ci vivait. Cela devait faire au moins six mois qu'il n'était pas venu chez Levi et ses pensées n'étaient plus très claires... Il décida finalement que l'attendre devant les portes de l'ascenseur était plus sage que finir perdu dans un immeuble qui n'était pas le sien.

Une fois qu'il fut rejoint, le silence commença à être pesant.

\- Tu comptes réellement bouder?

Aucune réponse.

Il soupira, las.

\- Gamin.

Il n'arrêta pas de fixer les portes. Celles-ci s'ouvrirent et il s'y engouffra, Levi à sa suite.

\- Eren, tu deviens lourd là.

\- Et toi tu es méchant.

Eren le toisa depuis le miroir de la cabine. Levi haussa un sourcil, il avait décidément tout entendu.

\- Et je dois faire quoi pour me faire pardonner? demanda-t-il, exaspéré.

Eren sourit, se retourna vers lui et tendit les bras vers le haut. Le noiraud ricana avant d'accéder à sa requête. Il le souleva avec une facilité qui aurait pu vexer le plus jeune, du moins s'il était un peu plus sobre, mais celui-ci se contenta de sourire dans la nuque de Levi.

\- Un vrai bébé, souffla-t-il en tentant de faire fi des frissons que le souffle chaud du plus jeune dans sa nuque éveillait.

Eren se gorgea de son parfum jusqu'à sentir sa tête tourner doucement et sourit de plus belle. Levi suivait son manège par le biais du miroir et quand il s'en rendit compte, il rougit furieusement.

\- Bon, maintenant que j'ai les mains pleines, tu veux bien appuyer sur le quatrième?

Eren émergea de sa nuque, gêné, et appuya distraitement sur le bouton indiquant un petit quatre dont l'inscription commençait petit à petit à s'effacer.

\- J'aurais parié que tu habitais au cinquième, heureusement que je t'ai attendu je me serais retrouvé bien con à chercher ton appart un étage au dessus.

Levi ricana et il se laissa aller contre lui, épuisé. Il voulait boire un grand verre d'eau, brosser ses dents et dormir. Et faire charger son smartphone.

Ils arrivèrent au pallier de l'appartement de l'Ackerman et celui-ci ne sut se résoudre à déposer le plus jeune à terre pour une sombre raison : il voulait le garder encore un peu dans ses bras. C'était tout bonnement ridicule. Mais il ne pouvait l'empêcher. Depuis qu'Eren avait annoncé son célibat avec un détachement étonnant, sa vision sur le gamin s'était transformée.

Avant, Eren était mineur, en couple et il le considérait presque comme un petit frère, agaçant à souhait, avec lequel il aimait bien passer du temps parce qu'il le divertissait. Désormais, Eren était célibataire, majeur et le collait sans vergogne. Il n'avait pas tellement envie d'être le choix pansement mais si ça lui permettait de le garder contre lui quelques minutes de plus, il était prêt à se sacrifier.

Quelle noblesse d'âme...

Il s'avança dans le hall de son appartement, déposa comme il le put sa veste et retira ses chaussures d'un geste habile des pieds. Il se prépara mentalement à la suite du programme. Il devait absolument prendre ses distances avec le gamin avant qu'ils ne dérapent.

\- Eren.

Un grognement désapprobateur lui répondit ainsi qu'une étreinte plus forte autour de sa nuque.

\- Eren, on est chez moi, descend.

\- Pas envie, marmonna le plus jeune.

Si seulement il savait comment lui non plus n'avait pas envie de couper court à leur étreinte.

Levi réfléchit rapidement à comment le réveiller de sa transe et opta une fois de plus pour la douche froide. Il demanda cependant à Eren de lui passer son téléphone en prétextant qu'il le mettrait à charger, vu le besoin qu'avait eu le plus jeune de se plaindre qu'il soit éteint. Cela sembla marcher et il le déposa sur l'étagère qui était proche de l'entrée. Il y déposa également le sien et s'avança dans l'appartement.

Il entra dans la salle de bain, s'infiltra dans la cabine de douche et chercha les vannes. Il fit un rapide décompte mentalement avant d'enclencher l'eau. Eren hoqueta et se sortit sa tête de la nuque du noiraud. Il regarda Levi les yeux écarquillés. Sans s'en rendre compte, sa prise sur sa nuque s'était raffermie et il y plantait les ongles.

Le froid était mordant et il finit de faire émerger Eren. Ou du moins, partiellement.

\- Putain Levi c'est froid ! hurla-t-il, la voix étranglée.

\- C'est le but, tu vas dessoûler plus rapidement avec ça. Tu me remercie...

\- Je ne vais certainement pas te remercier de me refiler la crève ! T'es con ou quoi? Puis coupe ce putain de jet !

Levi ricana et laissa couler de l'eau un peu plus chaude. Eren se détendit légèrement face à la chaleur avant de se rappeler qu'il était fâché contre lui. Il planta son regard dans celui acier de son homologue. Ils se fixèrent longuement, interdits. Il suffisait d'avancer la tête et là...

Leurs souffles se mélangeait, l'un portant l'autre, puis, cette cabine était tellement étroite... Eren crispa ses mains contre la nuque du noiraud et sa respiration s'hachura. Ses joues commençaient à se colorer doucement et il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement. Tout était confus dans sa tête. Il n'aurait su dire son nom, son prénom et sa date de naissance avec certitude.

Le regard du plus âgé se porta une seconde sur les lèvres tentatrices du plus jeune avant de remonter aussi vite. Un rire gêné monta dans sa gorge et éclata, clair. Eren ne réfléchit pas plus et posa ses lèvres sur celles du plus âgé. Levi eut l'impression de prendre un shoot d'adrénaline. L'espace d'une seconde, il ferma les yeux pour profiter de la douceur des lèvres qui dorlotaient les siennes avant qu'elles ne disparaissent et qu'il rouvre les yeux, perdu. Eren lui lança un regard timide.

\- C'est pas que je viens de vomir mais un peu quand même... Je préfère tenter ça une fois que mon haleine sera fraîche alors si tu me poses au sol et que tu me passes une brosse à dent... Ben on aura l'air moins con et je serai moins gêné que tu me fixes comme si t'allais me bouffer.

Levi sourit légèrement avant de laisser le plus jeune mettre pied à terre. Il coupa l'eau et sortit de la douche, Eren sur les talons. Il ne savait pas lequel d'eux était le plus éméché au final. Lui ou ce foutu gosse? Il lui tendit une brosse à dents n'ayant encore jamais servi et lui désigna d'un mouvement de la tête le tube de dentifrice qu'il s'empressa de prendre. Il aurait bien fait la même chose mais il ressentait le besoin d'en griller une.

\- Je suis sur le balcon, rejoins moi quand t'as fini.

Eren acquiesça et continua de brosser ses dents énergiquement. La situation était véritablement étrange. Il ferma les yeux et sourit. Si on lui avait dis un jour qu'il oserait poser ses lèvres sur celles de Levi, il aurait traité de fou celui qui le lui disait. Après tout, il tenait bien trop à la vie pour la mettre en péril pour une envie aussi...

Il se corrigea de suite, il aurait fini par le faire.

_Éméché ou non. _

Il le savait.

Levi quant à lui, passa distraitement son index sur ses lèvres. Il était encore surpris du geste du plus jeune. Il avait toujours su que le gamin avait une sorte d'attachement étrange pour lui mais il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point c'était véridique. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et rit doucement. C'était ridicule de se mettre dans un état pareil pour un simple baiser mais il n'y pouvait rien. La situation avait désormais changé. Leur relation allait changer aussi. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à y renoncer. Il aimait bien leur relation dans l'état dans laquelle elle était mais il ne dirait pas non à un petit extra. Un petit extra tel que le serait les lèvres d'Eren sur les siennes ou autre part tant qu'elles étaient en contact avec lui.

A cette simple pensée, il comprit que si leur lien n'avait pas changé le soir même, il n'aurait tardé à le faire. Surtout depuis qu'il était célibataire. Si Levi était honnête avec lui-même, il avouerait que le couple du plus jeune était sans doute la raison principale pour laquelle il n'avait jamais rien tenté avec lui. Il n'était pas du genre à prendre les hommes des autres.

Il tira sur sa cigarette et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit en expirant, Eren était face à lui et souriait doucement. Ils étaient toujours trempés de la tête au pied, ils étaient ridicules. Mais ils semblaient s'en ficher.

Eren s'approcha et prit possession de ses lèvres une seconde fois. Il souriait à travers le baiser et il se laissa aller contre le plus vieux. La langue taquine de Levi vint à la rencontre de la sienne et il retint son souffle. Il aurait pu gémir de plaisir rien qu'en pensant à l'homme qui l'embrassait. En sentant Eren trembler, il s'écarta. La vision qui s'offrit à lui lui coupa le souffle. Il n'aurait su dire si le gamin tremblait de froid ou de plaisir. Il prit possession de ses lèvres une fois de plus et les mains d'Eren se crispèrent sur sa nuque. Il agrippa les courtes mèches de son undercut ce qui le fit grogner doucement. Ils se séparèrent une fois de plus et Levi ne put s'empêcher de laisser un léger bécot sur les lèvres du plus jeune. Il était tellement désirable les yeux voilés, les lèvres gonflées et les joues rougies.

\- Si on reste plus longtemps sur la terrasse, on va choper la crève, souffla Levi.

\- Mais tu ne fumes jamais à l'intérieur et tu n'as pas fini ta cigarette...

\- J'étais plus occupé avec tes lèvres qu'avec cette clope si tu veux mon avis. Suis-moi, je vais te passer de quoi te changer.

Eren saisit la main qu'il lui tendait et enlaça leurs doigts. Il ne put réprimer un petit sourire joyeux d'étirer les commissures de ses lèvres. Le noiraud se retourna vers lui et il put constater qu'un simple regard le faisait rougir pour son plus grand plaisir. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre en lui interdisant de s'asseoir sur lit sous peine de se faire éjecter de son appart et le planta là. Eren se sentit un peu bête dans la chambre du plus vieux mais ne bougea d'un iota de crainte d'éveiller le courroux de son hôte.

Levi revint quelques instants plus tard avec deux serviettes, lui en lança une et se tourna vers l'armoire avant d'en sortir le nécessaire pour qu'ils se changent.

\- Tape tes fringues dans un coin, j'irais les mettre à la machine juste après.

\- Compte sur moi pour tenter au passage de tremper ta piaule, annonça-t-il avec sérieux.

\- Essaies pour voir, tu seras la première serpillière humaine sur le marché.

Eren rit doucement et commença à retirer son haut sous le regard scrutateur de Levi. Il le regardait comme lorsqu'ils étaient sous la douche, il était déstabilisé par la lueur qui brillait dans ses prunelles. Il avait déjà vu le désir dans les yeux de Jean quand il posait son regard sur lui mais il n'avait jamais senti une intensité pareille. Il détourna les yeux et reprit sa tâche. Il se sécha avec minutie avant d'enfiler les vêtements qu'on lui avait donnés. Il fut surpris de voir que le t-shirt était de la bonne taille mais il comprit rapidement pour quelle raison lorsqu'il vit le torse de Levi. Il s'était toujours dit que Levi devait être assez musclé mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que c'était à ce point. Il avait le trapèze bien développé et un torse bien tracé, ce qui lui donnait une carrure plutôt imposante.

\- La vue te plaît?

Eren poussa le vice jusqu'à répondre : _"Il n'y aurait qu'un aveugle pour ne pas apprécier le spectacle."_

\- Ravi de l'apprendre. Ton petit show était plaisant à regarder.

Eren fit de son mieux pour ne pas rougir.

Peine perdue.

Il rassembla ses affaires ainsi que l'essuie et suivit Levi qui se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour tout déposer dans le tambour de la machine. Il fit de même par mimétisme et se sentit perdu. Qu'allaient-ils faire maintenant? Dormir? Il était bien trop excité pour réussir à s'endormir. Puis il était plus de quatre heures du matin, il pouvait s'octroyer une petite sieste à la limite mais pas un cycle de sommeil potable. A moins qu'il ne s'invite chez Levi jusqu'au lendemain.

\- Tu comptes rester planté là encore longtemps?

\- Mes projets n'étaient pas vraiment de rester dans ta salle de bain à ne rien faire comme un débile profond.

\- Et quels sont tes plans dans ce cas?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais je ne compte pas fixer cette douche plus longtemps.

Surtout si en la fixant, il se rappelait de ce qui s'était déroulé dans cette cabine étroite. Et de la suite. Il sentit ses joues chauffer et il jura. Il en avait marre de rougir comme une vierge effarouchée. Puis c'était stupide de réagir ainsi alors qu'il était chez Levi ! Ils s'étaient embrassés et alors? La belle affaire, il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser maintenant ! Il était plus que perdu.

Le rire de Levi coupa court à ses plaintes intérieures et il le fixa la bouche entrouverte. Son rire était tellement rare qu'il se devait de le savourer à chaque fois qu'il retentissait.

\- Et si tu venais boire de l'eau pour éviter d'avoir une migraine pas possible dans quelques heures?

\- Tu promets de ne rien mettre dans ce verre d'eau ? Parce que c'est louche autant de gentillesse de ta part.

\- Je vais surtout te botter les fesses si tu te dépêches pas je veux juste aller pieuter.

\- Ne ronchonne pas chéri, ça te donne de vilaines rides, ricana Eren en posant son index sur le petit pli qui s'était formé.

Une fois dans la cuisine, il lui servit un verre d'eau qu'il but d'une traite avant d'en reprendre un deuxième. Il n'avait pas envie de se réveiller parce qu'il était assoiffé comme ça lui arrivait si souvent lorsqu'il revenait d'une grosse beuverie.

Il releva le regard amusé que posait l'Ackerman sur lui mais préféra ne faire aucune remarque, de peur de se faire avoir à son propre jeu. Il déposa le verre dans l'évier et se posa devant Levi. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait mais il voulait juste un contact. Comme s'il l'avait compris, Levi l'attira contre lui et soupira doucement. Ils semblaient être autant paumés l'un que l'autre ce qui avait un petit côté réconfortant. Il sentit une paire de lèvres se perdre dans le creux de son cou et il frissonna.

Levi le défit de son emprise et embrassa son front avant de le tirer jusqu'à sa chambre. Ils s'allongèrent, tendus et perdus. Jamais Levi n'avait accueillit qui que ce soit dans son lit. Il n'appréciait dormir avec personne depuis qu'il était petit. Il s'était déjà résigné à ne pas dormir de la nuit. Eren s'était allongé à sa droite et semblait faire tout son possible pour mettre une distance entre eux. Il souffla du nez, amusé par son comportement.

\- Je ne mords pas tu sais? Si tu restes à la bordure du lit plus longtemps, je sens que tu vas te casser la gueule en beauté.

\- C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai peur d'approcher le grand méchant loup.

Levi se redressa sur un coude et lui lança un regard amusé.

\- Le grand méchant loup?

Eren le regarda avant de sourire doucement.

\- J'ai l'impression d'être du gibier quand tu poses ton regard sur moi.

\- Et je te fais peur au point que tu prennes le risque de te casser la figure au beau milieu de la nuit?

\- Bien-sûr que non. Je finirai sans doute par te faire chier au bout d'une heure ou deux parce que je bouge dans mon sommeil. Jean s'en plaignait tout le temps parce que je lui faisais mal. Une véritable chochotte... Mais ne t'étonnes pas quand tu me verras empiéter sur ta partie du lit, je t'ai prévenu.

\- Autant m'emmerder tout de suite, je suis de très mauvais poil quand on me réveille.

\- Vieux monsieur... Quoique... Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Avec ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure je peux facilement dire que tu n'as rien d'un vieux.

Il s'approcha un peu de lui et s'arrêta net.

\- Je parlais de ce regard là ! Arrête de me regarder comme si tu allais me bouffer, ça fait flipper, se plaignit Eren.

\- Et toi arrête de beugler, il est pas loin de cinq heures du mat. J'ai pas envie de rendre des comptes à mes voisins par ta faute.

Eren se tourna vers lui, un sourire taquin étirant ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux et sembla se concentrer sur quelque chose qui échappa à Levi. Ses mains passèrent sous l'oreiller et il y plongea son visage avant d'expirer bruyamment. L'odeur de Levi était partout autour de lui et s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte auparavant, la douche et le verre d'eau l'avaient aidé à dessoûler. Peut-être pas entièrement, certes, mais ses pensées lui semblaient plus cohérentes que lorsqu'ils avaient pénétrés l'appartement. Son unique pensée était pour la nuque de Levi chaude et accueillante, là où son odeur semblait la plus puissante.

Lorsqu'il émergea à nouveau, Levi le regardait étrangement et il ne put s'empêcher de bredouiller une excuse qui ressemblait vaguement à un : _"Ton odeur est partout."_

Cette simple phrase le chamboula et il sentit un frisson traverser son être de part en part. Il se pencha jusqu'à Eren et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact fut bref mais sembla assez tendre pour que le plus jeune rougisse. Il perdait complètement pied. Il se sentait ridicule et avait l'impression d'être un personnage de mauvaise romance.

Il se redressa à son tour et prit le visage du noiraud en coupe avant de l'embrasser profondément. Levi le laissa mener son initiative jusqu'au bout mais ne put s'empêcher de mordiller l'une de ses lèvres. Le léger gémissement qu'il lui vola le régala. Il se détacha avant de murmurer :

\- Bonne nuit gamin.

La voix grave de Levi venait de couper le silence qui s'était finalement installé et il répondit en un murmure qu'il lui souhaitait lui aussi une bonne nuit avant de se coller à lui. Il sourit de satisfaction lorsqu'il sentit les bras de l'Ackerman l'entourer.

Avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, il se fit la remarque qu'il avait eu la meilleure idée du siècle en appelant Levi.

**xxxxx**

**Un retour rapide sur les reviews reçues depuis la dernière fois. Merci de continuer à me laisser vos avis ça me fait tellement plaisir de vous lire ! :**

**: J'espère que malgré l'attente tu tomberas sur ce chapitre haha ! Je t'avoues que j'ai une passion certaine pour inventer des passés foireux et douteux à mes petits chéris. Puis Hanji et Moblit sont indissociables (du moins dans les fictions mettant en relation Eren et Levi... J'avoue, je suis aussi une partisane des Levi x Hanji ! J'irais me confesser plus tard haha.) en plus de faire un duo spécial.**

**GaiaCross : Alors si tu tombes sur ce chapitre, ce que j'espère grandement, tu constateras que je l'ai continuée et oui ! Je te suis reconnaissante de me faire remarquer mes incohérences d'ailleurs ! Lorsque j'écris c'est la plupart du temps à des heures tardives et je ne prends pas trop garde à relire les tournures de mes phrases... Et j'ai aussi tendance à les faire à rallonge, ce qui ne doit pas aider... J'espère que ce chapitre aura été plus cohérent que les précédents car malgré mes relectures, vu que je l'écris, j'ai tendance à trouver le sens de mes phrases. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'était compréhensible ^^'. J'espère te relire très vite !**

**Meranath : J'aimerais te dire que l'anecdote de la gastro refilée à ses meilleurs potes n'est pas du vécu mais ce serait mentir haha ! Pour ne rien te cacher, ça me hante encore un peu malgré le fait que je puisse en rire allègrement. Ça doit être un traumatisme étrange haha !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir !**

**Alors je sais oui, j'avais dis que j'essaierais de publier plus rapidement mais au final j'ai pris encore plus de temps que les pour les chapitres précédents... Mais bon, il ne reste qu'un chapitre haha, donc bon, ça devrait aller pour cette fois ! **

**Je laisse ma réponse aux reviews en fin de chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**xxx**

Un rayon de soleil filtra les rideaux et tira Eren de son sommeil. Il grogna de mécontentement et raffermit sa prise sur le corps chaud sous lui.

\- Lève toi Aurore, prend ton grabat et marche.

Eren mit un bout de temps avant d'émerger pleinement et un temps supplémentaire pour comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Il pouffa.

\- Arrête de prêcher, je suis athée en plus d'être gay comme un phoque.

Levi pouffa et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il les secoua un peu avant de grimacer. Il devait impérativement prendre une douche. Mais pour cela, fallait-il encore qu'Eren se décide à bouger.

\- Bouge tes fesses, gamin. Je tuerai pour une douche et tu es en passe de devenir ma victime.

Eren roula sur le côté en grommelant et nicha sa tête dans le coussin du noiraud. Il le serra et inspira longuement l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Elle était sur la bonne voie pour devenir son odeur préférée sur cette maudite Terre. Levi lui laissa une dernière caresse le long de son dos avant de s'éclipser, le faisant frissonner. Une fois qu'il entendit la porte se refermer, il roula à nouveau et fixa le plafond. Il était prêt à remettre sa vie en question mais son estomac l'interrompit. Il grimaça. Il allait sans doute avoir quelques aigreurs d'estomac avec son dernier excès de boisson. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le lit, passa une main sur son visage et sourit grandement. Quelques aigreurs d'estomac n'entraveraient en rien son état de plénitude actuelle. Il n'aurait qu'à éviter de boire du jus d'orange quelques jours. Il tourna la tête vers la table de nuit, en quête de son téléphone, mais ne le trouva pas. Il se souvenait vaguement de l'avoir filé à Levi avant de se faire rincer violemment.

Il sortit du lit à contre cœur.

Il se permit de fouiller l'armoire du noiraud pour y dénicher un pull et l'enfiler. Pas qu'il n'était pas à son aise en t-shirt et boxer mais il trouvait l'appartement assez frais. Il darda sur la fenêtre entrouverte un mauvais regard. Il sortit de la chambre et se dirigea vers le salon, toujours en quête de son portable. Il n'y était pas non plus. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine avec l'idée de préparer de quoi déjeuner. Il fouilla le frigo et les placards afin de trouver une idée et se rabattit sur des pains perdus. Il espérait juste ne pas les faire cramer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale et haussa les sourcils, surpris. Il n'était que neuf heures vingt. Depuis quand son organisme décuvait en si peu de temps ? Sans doute un des bienfaits de sa jeunesse.

Levi sortit de la salle de bain quelques minutes plus tard, fraîchement lavé. Il sourit en coin en sentant l'odeur affreuse qui se propageait dans son appartement. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et regarda avec amusement Eren galérer avec les plaques de cuisson. Il s'avança lentement, enlaça sa taille d'un bras tandis que de l'autre, il allumait la hotte.

\- T'es vraiment un désastre domestique.

Eren lui tapa le bras et grommela : "Je fais de mon mieux pour te faire à manger... Espèce d'ingrat."

\- Tu fais de ton mieux pour me tuer avec ta cuisine affreuse. Sérieusement, comment tu peux réussir à être aussi nul en cuisine?

\- Déjà, je ne suis pas nul en cuisine mais tout simplement moins doué que la moyenne.

\- Plus doué que la moyenne pour cramer une poêle, tu veux dire, ricana-t-il.

Eren le regarda en coin et gonfla ses joues. Levi posa un baiser rapide sur son front avant de le décaler et de prendre sa place. Il jeta le contenu de la poêle et se contenta de cuire le reste, tout en le narguant. Le noiraud sorti le percolateur et fit couler le café. Eren le regardait faire sagement, après avoir dressé la table. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lorgner sur ses épaules et faire descendre petit à petit son regard sur la chute de rein du noiraud. Il avait vraiment un cul sublime ! Levi se retourna, la poêle à la main et le surprit en plein matage.

\- La vue te plait?

\- Au risque de me répéter, seul un aveugle répondrait négativement.

Il ricana et le servit. Levi s'installa face à lui et but une gorgée de café.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi de la journée?

\- Glander comme un malpropre, répondit le plus jeune avec un grand sourire.

\- Étudie tes cours, crétin.

Eren avala avec difficulté, voulu faire passer le tout avec une gorgée de café mais se brûla la langue. Il gémit de douleur. Levi regardait ce spectacle navrant avec amusement. Il le pointa d'un doigt accusateur en tentant de reprendre contenance et dit : "Arrête de te moquer. Puis je sais bien que tu ne vis que pour ton métier de prof mais on est dimanche et je ne vais décemment pas le gâcher à réviser."

Il lui sembla que Levi souriait derrière sa tasse mais il n'était sûr de rien. Puis il se souvint qu'il avait un rendez-vous dans l'après-midi avec Armin. Il allait sans doute faire un infarctus lorsqu'il lui raconterait que lui, c'est à dire Eren Jaeger, enfin le lui éméché, avait embrassé Levi Ackerman. Aka la terreur des universitaires en section littéraire. Et la terreur tout court de son cercle d'ami. Il avait hâte de voir la tête qu'il allait faire. Surtout que leur entrevue était prévue pour casser du sucre sur le dos de ce "salaud de Jean" qui s'était permis d'aller voir ailleurs alors qu'il était toujours là. Pas amoureux, mais là. Ça comptait quand même.

\- Si on omet les élèves, les copies à corriger, les colloques barbants auxquels nous sommes obligés de participer, les horaires pourris et le café infect de la salle de profs, alors oui, je ne vis que pour mon poste d'enseignant.

\- De tyran, le corrigea-t-il avec un grand sourire. En tout cas, tu donnerais envie à n'importe qui de devenir prof. Tu vends du rêve.

\- Dis-toi que tous ceux qui racontent qu'ils font ce taff par passion sont des mythos. Il faut s'appeler Mère Thérésa pour aimer faire dans le social. J'ai des congés payés plus qu'il n'en faut, je peux saquer les élèves que je déteste pendant leurs oraux et personne ne vient m'emmerder. C'est le bon revers de la médaille.

Eren sourit et enfourna une nouvelle bouchée de pain perdu dans sa bouche. Il s'imaginait facilement continuer cette discussion des heures et des heures, finir dans le canapé à larver à deux... Peut-être à s'embrasser? Il avala de travers et se mit à tousser. Levi le regardait avec amusement.

\- Tu vas finir par me clamser entre les doigts gamin.

\- C'est de ta faute, grommela-t-il.

\- Ah bon?

Eren se fit la remarque qu'il n'était pas bon pour son ego d'avouer que la simple idée de l'embrasser suffisait à le mettre dans tout ses états. Il se contenta d'hocher la tête positivement et de reporter son attention sur son déjeuner.

Levi prit une gorgée de café et esquissa un léger sourire. Rien que ce rictus suffisait à lui bousiller le cœur. Eren trouva plus sage de baisser les yeux sur son assiette et de ne relever la tête qu'une fois son déjeuner avalé. Chose qu'il fit et qui lui permit ainsi de ne pas mourir prématurément.

Eren partit sous la douche à son tour, après avoir aidé le noiraud à faire la vaisselle, laissant à Levi le luxe de se vautrer dans son canapé. Et une fois encore, il se mit à sourire comme un idiot. C'était un des rares moments d'euphorie dont il avait été l'acteur. Il avait éprouvé de la joie comme tout être humain, tout comme il avait expérimenté la douleur, l'angoisse, la jalousie et la peur. Mais cette euphorie qui le prenait, c'était nouveau. Il avait toujours été pro pour refouler ses émotions, pour se persuader qu'il en était dénué mais il restait un homme.

Et un homme reste faible.

Surtout face à Eren Jaeger.

Il ricana et prit son téléphone. Il en connaissait une qui rêverait de se souvenir ne serait-ce que d'une bribe de la soirée d'hier... Hanji n'avait aucune tolérance pour l'alcool, ce qui faisait qu'à chaque fois qu'il avait le malheur d'aller se beurrer avec elle, il devait lui résumer la soirée le lendemain. Et vu les nombreux textos qu'elle lui avait envoyé, elle devait s'être pris une sacrée cuite. Au lieu d'y répondre, il préféra l'appeler.

\- Allo ? dit-elle sans conviction, d'une petite voix.

\- Pas trop dur le réveil, la bigleuse ? demanda-t-il en ricanant.

\- Alors toi mon petit gars, tu t'avances sur un terrain miné là... Oh mon dieu attends trente secondes, je crois que je vais vomir, gémit-elle.

Levi pouffa de rire en entendant un bruit sourd depuis l'autre bout du fil. Elle devait avoir perdu l'équilibre. Il l'entendit gémir et insulter tous les coins de meubles existant avant de rassurer Moblit en lui disant que tout allait bien, que c'était parce qu'elle ne voyait rien sans ses lunettes. Puis le bruit horrible d'une Hanji vomissant ses tripes. Il grimaça.

\- Bon, je vais me carapater dans les chiottes, tu sais me faire un résumé de ce que j'ai manqué ? Moblit m'a dit que tu te chargeais de ramener Eren chez lui. Il est encore en vie ou il végète dans une ruelle sombre dans l'attente que le samu le prenne en charge ?

\- Il est chez moi, il se lave. Il a quiché hier soir. Quoique, je devrai dire tôt ce matin.

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots, le prof de lettres en toi à tendance à me refiler de l'urticaire, grogna-t-elle. Sinon, rien de neuf je suppose ? Pas un miracle ou quoique ce soit qui ferait que notre merveilleux petit protégé remarque le type bien que t'es et qu'à la place de t'enfoncer un pieux en plein cœur à chaque fois qu'il l'ouvre pour se plaindre de sa vie sentimentale merdique, il te galoche avant de retirer ses vêtements dans une invitation muette à le culbuter toute la nuit?

Hanji avait un débit de parole rapide en temps normal, mais là, c'était dix fois pire. Le temps qu'il assimile correctement l'information, la jeune femme était en train de scander son prénom pour obtenir une réponse.

\- Je pensais que j'étais déjà pas très poli quand je parlais mais en lendemain de cuite, t'es effroyable putain.

\- Ça ne répond pas du tout à ma question, même si mes espoirs se font de plus en plus minces. Ils sont même à un stade d'anorexie critique depuis qu'il m'a appelée hier pour me demander si je ne voulais pas me joindre à vous. Alors j'ai pris Moblit avec pour être sûre que tu ne me fracasse pas le crâne contre le macadam une fois saoule.

\- Et tu as bien fait, soupira Levi avec amusement en entendant distinctement le cri d'indignation de Moblit. Mais figure toi que tes espoirs ont pris plus que dix kilos là. Ils peuvent même être obèses à l'heure qu'il est.

Et avant même qu'elle ne se mette à crier, Levi avait déjà reculé son téléphone. Et lorsqu'elle se mit à bégayer des débuts de phrases incompréhensibles, il rapprocha à nouveau l'appareil de son oreille. Il donnerait cher pour voir sa réaction en direct mais il était hors de question de laisser Eren alors qu'ils pouvaient passer du temps ensemble.

\- Attend deux secondes Tom Pouce. T'es en train de me dire que mon miracle est arrivé ? Et chez toi en plus ? Tu ne sais pas à quel point je refrène l'envie que j'ai de venir chez toi. Et je ne sais même pas si c'est parce que je veux te féliciter ou t'engueuler d'avoir passé le cap avec lui.

\- Je ne l'ai pas culbuté, râla-t-il. Il m'a juste embrassé. Puis je l'ai embrassé une fois. Ou deux. Ou plusieurs fois mais on s'en branle.

\- Comment ça, on s'en branle ? Tu es en train de me dire qu'on aura plus nos supers réunions pour faire le point sur ta vie sentimentale de merde, sur comment lui faire comprendre que t'es bien mieux que cet abruti de Jean et que...

\- Depuis quand on avait ce genre de réunions ?

\- Alors, peut-être que tu n'étais pas au courant de nos réunions mais le fait est que tu te pliais au jeu quand je commençais à bitcher sur l'autre débile.

Levi se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- T'es en train de me dire que depuis six mois, tu me traînais chez toi dans l'espoir de me faire faire capoter sa relation ?

Le manque de réplique lui donna sa réponse. Il soupira et esquissa un léger sourire. Hanji était une bonne amie. Prête à tout, ce qui était parfois vraiment dérangeant, pour lui changer les idées. Donc toutes les fois où il avait trouvé leurs discussions étrangement lourdes de double sens, ce n'était pas de la paranoïa. Elle avait tenté de lui faire passer un message.

Le message était passé comme une lettre à la poste, néanmoins, il avait fallu qu'Eren annonce ne plus être en couple pour qu'il débloque la situation. La première fois qu'il s'était rendu compte que son regard n'était plus le même sur le plus jeune, il avait cessé de répondre à ses SMS pendant quelques semaines. Ça avait été un choc pour lui.

Levi Ackerman, 26 ans, jeune prof de lettres et apparemment amoureux d'un adulescent de 19 ans, Eren Jaeger, brun aux yeux verts, un cul pour lequel il serait prêt à se damner, ...

Ça avait de quoi le déboussoler.

Puis Eren en avait eu marre de son mutisme et avait forcé Hanji à le faire venir au café. Et une fois pris au piège, Levi avait dû inventer un mensonge sur le tas pour se défaire de la situation.

\- Je suppose que si je dis oui, ce n'est pas correct éthiquement parlant.

\- Comme si on faisait attention aux codes moraux. Tu as décidé de t'envoyer en l'air avec un vieillard Hanji, tu ne peux pas tenter de paraître droite dans tes bottes après m'avoir dressé une liste des avantages et des inconvénients à ton rapport sexuel.

\- Ta vie sexuelle est pas mal non plus dans le genre.

\- Je ne m'envoie pas en l'air avec des vieux sur le point de clamser .

\- C'est vrai que tu les préfère à peine sorti du berceau, gloussa-t-elle.

\- Oh la ferme, connasse.

\- Je t'aime aussi ma grognasse en sucre.

Levi pouffa et se coucha sur le dos. Une main tendre passa dans ses cheveux et il ferma les yeux. Eren se faufila pour se faire une place sur le canapé, se cala de façon à pouvoir câliner le plus âgé et lui laissa un léger bécot.

\- C'est qui ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

\- Hanji. Elle ne se souvient pas d'hier.

\- Pas étonnant, c'est toujours comme ça avec elle, pouffa Eren.

Depuis l'autre bout du fil, Hanji proférait des menaces auxquelles ils ne firent pas attention. Levi finit par couper court à leur appel, lui promettant de passer dans la journée pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire et Eren lui souhaita un bon rétablissement.

Ils passèrent l'avant midi à glander dans le canapé. La télévision n'était la que pour faire office de fond sonore, aucun d'eux n'y prêtait vraiment attention. Eren s'était retrouvé dans les bras de Levi, à jouer distraitement avec leurs mains.

L'avant midi s'écoula ainsi, sans qu'ils n'aient fait grand chose. Ce détail sembla chiffonner Levi. Il avait encore trop de copies à corriger. Il avait prévu de les faire durant le week-end mais avait été coupé dans son élan par l'appel d'Eren.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à froncer des sourcils autant ? Si tu déteste à ce point les documentaires animaliers, je peux changer.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, j'aime bien quand on parle des pauvres bébés tortues qui se font bouffer sans atteindre la mer. Je pensais juste à demain. J'ai des copies à boucler et un programme à présenter. Ça me gave déjà.

\- Tu vends vraiment bien les documentaires animaliers... C'est hyper glauque ce que tu viens de dire. En plus on parle de félins et pas de bébés tortues. Il faut suivre un peu.

\- Je suis trop occupé à me plaindre de ma vie d'adulte responsable. Tu peux au moins me laisser ça gamin.

Eren pouffa et se contorsionna pour être face à lui. Il passa un doigt sur le renfoncement entre ses sourcils et appuya dessus.

\- Tu vas finir tout ridé avant l'heure.

\- Et toi tu vas mourir avant l'heure si tu continues, répliqua-t-il en lui saisissant les hanches.

\- Je suis bien curieux de voir ça, sourit Eren.

Levi le fit taire d'un long baiser et il se fit la remarque qu'il pouvait bien mourir avant l'heure s'il avait droit à une mort aussi douce.

**xxx**

**: Comme à chaque chapitre, je ne peux qu'espérer que tu tombes à nouveau sur cet update... Je suis presque gênée de revenir à chaque fois avec autant de retard mais pour une fois, mon excuse est infaillible ! J'étais prise sur une autre fiction et elle m'empêchait d'écrire autre chose (couteau sous la gorge et tout...). Et pour tout t'avouer, oui, Eren et Levi sont des imbéciles heureux. Je pense que ça s'est assez ressenti tout au long de ce chapitre haha ! Dans tous les cas, j'espère qu'il t'aura plu ! (Je ne vais pas faire de promesse que je ne saurais tenir mais sache que je ferai de mon mieux pour boucler cette fiction rapidement !)**

**GaiaCross : Argh ! Je suis démasquée ! J'ai un petit penchant pour les soirées entre amis où l'on peut se moquer des histoires foireuses des uns ou des autres mais je te rassure, je n'ai posé aucune vraie anecdote haha. Pour ce qui est du "Il y a ton odeur partout", je plaide coupable encore une fois. Je suis rassurée de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à être si faible face à l'odeur de quelqu'un que j'apprécie. J'espère que la suite t'a plu et au plaisir de te relire !**

**Meranath : Un Eren éméché est un Eren hyper casse-pied. C'est l'adage d'une grande sage, retiens le ;) ! J'avoue avoir hésité à le faire vomir sur Levi mais je me suis dis que c'était vraiment trop dégueu même si ça me semblait marrant haha. Et heureuse de t'apprendre de l'argot même si c'est sans doute un belgicisme haha. J'ai vraiment un penchant pour remettre quelques anecdotes personnelles mais il faut avouer que pour la gastro, je l'ai inclu sans m'en rendre compte xD.**  
**(Merci pour ton petit cours, c'était un excellent rappel pendant ce confinement haha !)**

**Lullaa : Alors oui ! Il y a une suite, même si elle a pris beauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucoup de temps. Trop, si je suis honnête. Encore désolée... ):**  
**Je suis heureuse que ma petite fiction t'ai plu jusqu'ici !**

**Guest : Tu la demandais, la voici cette suite haha !**


End file.
